The invention relates to a diaphragm pump comprising a diaphragm, a solenoid with a movable magnetic armature as the drive element for the diaphragms, and a stop element for adjusting the stroke of the drive element, with at least one elastic damper being provided between the drive element and the stop element.
Diaphragm pumps of this type are known from prior art, for example from the U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,926 B1 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,998, and are widely used. Additionally, FR 2 485 108 A and U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,657 B1 also disclose such diaphragm pumps. Depending on their design, the noise developed by such pumps is rather high.